Diarios del campamento Greco-romano:hijo de demeter
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: Esto es una recopilacion de actividades y retos del Campamento greco-romano. Son drabbles pequeños sobre mi OC y un personaje canon( en algunos casos)
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte: Bolas de Muerte .Rick Riordan es el dueño de la saga de Percy Jackson

este fic trata de como la 1°Cohorte( mi Cohorte) pelea con la 4° Cohorte(enemiga)

* * *

Después que dejamos a Trav en la enfermería me dispuse a tomar venganza

 **-** Stay, tengo un plan es muy arriesgado pero implica explosivos y mucho Veneno- le comente

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo el hijo de ares

Le mostré las municiones que utilizaríamos, era un veneno que había diseñado a base de un hibrido de belladona y acónito, súper potente pero con el único detalle que era un arma a corta distancia

\- ¿Entonces por quién iremos?- me pregunto Stay mientras evadíamos municiones de fuego griego

\- Seré hijo de Deméter, pero yo pienso que ojo por ojo, iremos por Pablo- le dije con Rabia en los ojos y el solo sonrió

Nos acercamos, los dos con nuestras armas súper cargadas, cuando llegamos vimos que pablo sufrió un pequeño descuido, dejo su arma muy lejos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde

-Pablito, lo siento, pero como tú dices ¡Suerte y sobrevive¡- le dije apuntando mi lanza-granadas a su cuello y lanzando el veneno que para un mortal significaría la muerte instantánea

-Pero ¿cómo pasaron las trampas?- pregunto Pablo desde el suelo

\- Ese es un secreto que no sabrás nunca- dijo Stay viendo a pablo desmayarse

-lo dices como si tu hubieras hecho crecer todas las enredaderas para pasar

\- No importa, uno menos faltan dos


	2. Bolas de la muerte: Narcisos explosivos

Este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte: Bolas de Muerte .Rick Riordan es el dueño de la saga de Percy Jackson

este fic trata de como la 1°Cohorte( mi Cohorte) pelea con la 4° Cohorte(enemiga)

* * *

Fui un tonto, ahora tenia que enfrentarme no solo a un hijo de hermes, sino que tambien a un hijo de Hades y solo.

Cuando deje a Stay en la enfermeria con Will Solace, el cual solo me dio una mirada de reproche antes de irme.

Para este punto sabia que no debia de confiarme solo en mis municiones de veneno y unas enredaderas, tenia que pensar en una buena estrateguia. Aunque no lo quisiera tenia que volver a la base de la cuarta cohorte.

Fui siguilosamentea la base y vi que desde en la entrada de la base estaba Cesar haciendo vigilancia y a unos quince metros de distancia estaba Javi preparando mas municiones de fuego griego, lo pense y decidi arriesgarme

-Madre Demeter, disculpame por lo que voy a hacer- dije en voz baja e hice que unas enredaderas capturaran a Javi

\- Ese hijo de demeter- grito Cesar- no nos la va a volver a hacer – y salio corriendo, supngo que estaba herido por que corria a una velocidad lenta para un hijo de Hermes

Cuando llego a el lugar donde estaba oculto Sali por sus espaldas y le dispare con los narcisos explosivos que me ayudo a construir Tomoyo y Katie(ayudados por chicos de Hefesto), y funcionaron muy bien

A lo lejos vi que Javi seguia peleando con mis enredaderas y no lo pense dos veces

-Tyche, dame punteria- dije y Sali corriendo, cuando llegue le lanze una bola Venenosa y cayo rendido


	3. Las bolas de la muerte: la derrota de la

**Este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte: Bolas de Muerte .Rick Riordan es el dueño de la saga de Percy Jackson**

 **este fic trata de como la 1°Cohorte( mi Cohorte) gana ante la 4° Cohorte(enemiga)**

* * *

Cuando sali corriendo a Javi todavía tenia tiempo, con Cesar derrotado solo faltaba el para darle la victoria a mi Cohorte

\- Por fin me libere- dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde yo estaba a escasos metros de el

-¡Muere¡..quiero decir ¡Sal herido de gravedad!- grite y le lanze la ultima granada de narcisos explosivos y veneno que tenia

-¡NOOO!- Grito antes de caer al suelo

\- Eso les pasa por meterse con mis amigos- dije al aire por que todos estaban desmayados

Decidi llevar a Cesar y a Javi a la enfermería, gracias a los dioses Trav se había recuperado y me ayudo a llevarlos con Will


	4. ¡No juegues con mis flores! ¡Flores!

**Este fic participa en la actividad de cabaña: limpiemos la cabaña. Aquí narro los hechos que sucedieron cuando ayude a limpiar la cabaña de Demeter/Ceres y como cierta Ninfa enamorada casi logro que me mataran a tomatazos(después de esto tendré que plantar Narcisos no explosivos para Eco)**

* * *

Después de un buen juego de las bolas de la muerte tengo que limpiar mi cabaña

No es divertido, pero tenía que hacerlo o Katie se enojaría como tiene idea.

Cuando termine de barrer y trapear, decidí decorar con unas cuantas flores el lugar, no fue tan difícil puse rosas, gladiolas y narcis..., recordé ¡MIS NARCISOS!

-Disculpen ¿alguien vio mis municiones de narcisos explosivos?- les preguntando a Ari y Ciel que estaban cantando el opening de mi anime favorito (¿Qué?, Digimon si es un anime)

-No los hemos visto- dijeron al unísono pero de repente se escuchó una explosión fuera de la cabaña

Salí corriendo y vi que mis narcisos habían explotado, justo en los geranios que habían cultivado Katie y Miranda

-oh no, me van a matar- dije y escuche una voz

-matar

Volteé a todas partes y cuando no vi que no había nadie se me ocurrió una idea

-¿Eco, estas ahí?- pregunte y alguien contesto

-Ahí

\- Por favor no vuelvas a tocar flores de la cabaña de Deméter sin preguntar, te lo agradecería

-Agradecería

Después de oír esto tome una pala para deshacerme de la evidencia y plantar nuevos geranios


	5. Misión: rescate de las manos de Circe

Disclaimer: la saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece a mi si no a Rick Riordan

Aviso: En este fic menciono como paso mi primera misión de rescate en la Isla de Ea, Me acompañaron Daap, hija de Hermes, y Ayelén, hija de Poseidón

* * *

Desde que Deméter me reconoció como hijo suyo quise una misión, pero nunca me imaginé que la obtendría de esta forma.

Katie se había ido de misión y me pidió que fuera con Rachel, la oráculo, mientras ella no estaba. Al parecer el mismísimo Apolo le había pedido a nuestra madre que alegráramos el cuarto de Rachel, pues el ultimo portador del espirito de su oráculo había sido una momia.

\- Hola, tú debes de ser Charly- me saludo la joven Pelirroja cuando llegue con unos geranios que llevaba en una maceta-Katie me aviso que vendrías tú en lugar de ella, creo que los geranios se verán bien en esa mesita

-ok- dije poniendo las plantas en la mesita y regándolas- tus rosas se están marchitando deja arreglo eso

\- Muchas gracias

-No hay de que, y si necesitas algo más puedes ir a la Cabaña 4 y buscarme si no está Katie estoy a tus órdenes- le dije sacando el caballerismo mexicano que tenía- Rachel, hasta lueg… ¿estás bien?- pregunte observando que sus ojos habían cambiado a un tono de verde y su voz más grave decía:

 _Una mansión de piedra se alza en un denso bosque_

 _leones, lobos y animales la rondan con la magia_

 _al mensajero la flor deben de pedir_

 _cuyo olor de la magia los protege_

 _o en animales la bruja los convierte._

\- ¡WOOW! Esa fue una profecía- pregunte sorprendido, pues ya sabía que significaba que tendría una misión

-Sí, disculpa a veces se me escapan – dijo en forma de disculpa- ¿si quieres puedo ayudarte a comprender la profecía?

\- Gracias, primero déjame pensar un poco- le conteste- porque no le vamos a decir a Quirón y al señor D que tengo que realizar una misión

Cuando encontramos a Quirón y al Señor D y les contamos lo que paso me preguntaron si ya había descifrado la profecía

-Creo que ya lo tengo, y corrígeme si me equivoco Rachel- dije y la pelirroja hizo un gesto de lo intentare-:

Una mansión de piedra se alza en un denso bosque—esta parte debe de tratarse de la casa de Circe la Diosa menor hija de Hécate y Helios

Leones, lobos y animales la rondan con la magia—Circe suele convertir a sus enemigos o a quien la ofende en animales así que creo que tengo que rescatarlos

Al mensajero la flor deben de pedir cuyo olor de la magia los protege o en animales la bruja los convierte. —Según la odisea de homero, Hermes le dio a Odiseo la planta Moly para protegerse del hechizo de Circe, así que se la tengo que pedir

-Sorprendente Charly, casi ningún Mestizo descifra su profecía al primer intento, bueno Annabeth si- dijo Rachel

-Ahora tienes que elegir a quienes irán contigo en la misión, recuerda que a una misión solo pueden ir tres mestizos

Tenía que pensarlo claramente, pues si no elegía bien mi misión podría fracasar. Mi primera y única opción era ir con una hija de Hermes y un hijo o hija de Poseidón/Neptuno.

Así que saliendo de la casa grande fui directamente a la cabaña 11 a pedirle a Daap que me acompañara

-Está bien, te acompañare- dijo la hija del mensajero-casi no hay gente en el campamento y me aburro mucho, además podre ver a mi "padre"

\- Muchas gracias Daap, ahora hay que empacar lo necesario para salir mañana temprano

\- OK, pero recuerda tenemos que ser tres, además como llegaremos al mar de los monstruos sin ayuda de un hijo de Poseidón

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Percy Jackson esta de misión, y Sophie está muy ocupada con su cargo de pretor

-¿y qué hay de Ayelén?, además cuando Quirón no observaba tome este mapa-dije mostrándole un trozo de pergamino viejo- se supone que son las rutas que uso Odiseo para ir a Ítaca, pero nos pueden servir.

-puf, y se supone que la hija de Hermes soy yo- dijo la chica

-No tan rápido, que recuerda que puedes ser mi hermana- le recordé a Daap cuando mi madre la reconoció por accidente- ya no importa, ve a poner tus cosas yo hablare con Ayelén. Hasta mañana, duerme bien

Cuando fui a hablar con Ayelén, esta acepto pero cuando le dije que iría también Daap se me quedo mirando como si fuera un pervertido, pero cambio de expresión cuando le dije que iríamos a la isla de Circe.

En la mañana siguiente salimos del campamento, les dije a las chicas que primero buscaríamos a Hermes para conseguir la flor Moly

-¿Alguna idea de cómo contactar al dios mensajero?- pregunto Ayelén

-Hermes se preocupa mucho por sus hijos semidioses, ¿no?, entonces por qué no le improvisamos un altar y Daap puede pedirle la flor- les dije

-No tenemos nada que perder- dijo Daap

Construimos un altar, pusimos un poco de Néctar y ambrosia y encendimos un pequeño fuego

-No está mal, aunque yo lo diga- les dije- ahora hay que hincarnos y orar, Daap hazlo con mucha fuerza de voluntad para que Hermes escuche

Cuando nos pusimos a orar, sentí que una fuerza me llevaba a otra parte

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte al ver a Ayelén, pero no a Daap

\- hola semidioses- oí y voltee, era un hombre de mediana edad con un traje de cartero- en un momento los atenderé

-Charly, ¿es quien creo que es?-Pregunto Ayelén

-Si- le conteste- disculpe, Sr. Hermes, no tenemos tiempo, nos trajo a nosotros dos y dejo sola a su hija-le recrimine al dios que me habían dicho que se preocupaba tanto por sus hijos

-Si fue así, y lo lamento-dijo el mensajero con un tono bastante amargo-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, puse a unos Venti guardianes para protegerla

\- Ya se me hacía raro que no hubiéramos encontrado a ningún monstruo- dijo Ayelén oliéndose la ropa- Pero aun así ¿dónde está Daap?

-Supongo que donde la dejamos- le conteste- pero ¿por qué no la trajiste con nosotros?

-No podía traerla, aunque quisiera- dijo el dios- de todos modos necesitas estas ¿no?- dijo mostrándome la flor Moly

\- Si, digo ¿podría dármela Sr. Hermes?

\- En primer lugar déjame de decir Sr.- contesto el dios- en segunda esto es solo un holograma, solo tengo estas semillas- dijo mostrándome un saco- y en tercera los ayudare con una condición

-¿Cuál?- dijimos al unísono Ayelén y yo

\- Tienes que cuidar de mi hija-dijo el dios- recuerden van con Circe, es una hechicera casi tan poderosa como Hécate, además puede convencer fácilmente a las chicas a seguir su camino, así que no hay que confiarse.

\- Lo sabemos Hermes- le conteste- y no te preocupes por tu hija la cuidaremos

-Bueno esto es lo que necesitaran- dijo Martha desde el teléfono-caduceo de Hermes

-¡Quiero ratas!- decía George

De repente aparecieron unas tres mochilas, no se veían muy pesadas pero al abrirlas tenían muchas cosas

-Aquí están sus reservas de comida, además de un saco de dormir en cada una, también hay un frasco de vitaminas, por si Circe no coopera y un kit de disfraz mágico hecho por Afrodita- dijo el mensajero- Ten, estas son las semillas de la flor Moly solo pueden florecer una vez, úsalas con cuidado ya que se marchitan 20 minutos después de florecidas, ¿supongo que ya sabes usarlas?

-Sí, se tienen que echar en cualquier brebaje que nos ofrezca Circe- Respondí

-Por cierto, ten tu madre me dijo que te diera esto- dijo arrojándome una bolsita de cuero, la abrí y vi que era una semilla cuadrada verde y unas tres rosas rojas-al parecer Perséfone te las manda

-¡M-m-mi hermana!- dije sorprendido, pues Perséfone no era la mejor hermana que un hijo de Deméter pueda tener- puedes darle las gracias de mi parte- le dije y solo asintió- ¿y que se supone que son?

\- Las rosas supongo que ya las conoces-dijo y vi que eran las rosas que Perséfone cultiva en el inframundo- y la semilla grande solo me dijo que sabrías cuando usarla

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Hermes- dijimos antes de que el dios nos mandara de vuelta con Daap

-¡ No vuelvan a dejarme sola!- recrimino la hija del mensajero de los dioses-¿a dónde fueron?, estuve 20 minutos orando, cuando me di cuenta que no estaban

-Tu padre nos llevó- contesto Ayelén- y nos dio esto para la misión

Ideamos un plan: Primero iríamos la isla de Ea, usaríamos las Rosas de Perséfone, después Ayelén y yo buscaríamos una forma de distraerla mientras Daap les da a los campistas las vitaminas que nos dio Hermes (Ayelén usaría el disfraz mágico) y para regresar al campamento no estábamos muy seguros pero algún campista podría ayudar.

Aparecimos en la isla, y fuimos directamente a la Mansión de Circe que resultó ser un Spa llamado C.C Spa

-No es como lo imaginaba- dije al aire- bueno es hora de seguir el plan, Daap cuídate nos veremos en la costa en 30 minutos, si tardas más mándanos un mensaje iris- dije dándole una Dracma y un prisma para hacer el arcoíris- Ayelén ve a ponerte el disfraz mientras yo hago crecer la flor Moly

Entramos al Spa y nos recibieron unas chicas

-Disculpen molestarlas pero venimos de muy lejos y sería muy amable de su parte si nos ofrecieran algo de tomar- dijo Ayelén disfrazada

\- oh, con mucho gusto señores-dijo la que pensé era Circe

Al instante dos muchachas trajeron unas copas y le di a Ayelén un poco de flor Moly

-Muchas gracias- dijimos al unísono echando la flor mientras estaban distraídas

Cuando la estábamos tomándola Circe se acercó y nos vio sorprendida

-¿por qué no pasó nada?- dijo sin darse cuenta

-¿Podría pasar a su baño?- pregunte para ganar algo de tiempo e ir con Daap a ayudarle

-Por supuesto- dijo Circe señalándome el camino

Fui siguiendo el camino que me indico hasta notar que ya no me observaban, entonces Sali por una ventana para buscar a Daap

Cuando la encontré vi que estaba abriendo unas jaulas con animales adentro, de los cuales abundaban jabalíes y aves de diferentes especies

-¿quieres que te ayude?- le dije

\- si quieres-respondió sin dejar de abrir las cerraduras (ventajas de ser hija de Hermes)- por cierto y Ayelén?

-Está distrayendo a Circe- le conteste cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión y varios gritos

En eso apareció Ayelén corriendo

-¿Pero qué paso?- preguntamos Daap y yo

\- Pues intente hacer lo mismo que hizo Ulises en la Odisea- dijo y note que se le había caído la peluca mientras corría- saque mi espada de Bronce celestial, y cuando la vio circe grito: "¡no volveré a ser engañada de la misma forma otra vez!", y fue cuando salí corriendo

\- Hay, que mal- dije- pero ya liberamos a todos los campistas, solo hay que regresarlos a la normalidad y encontrar una forma de cómo salir de aquí, antes de que Circe nos encuentre

Así que fuimos a la costa y fuimos dando las vitaminas a los campistas, como suponía la mayoría eran de la cabaña de Ares/Marte y de Hermes/Mercurio que no recordaba sus nombres, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que el ultimo jabalí que transforme era ni más ni menos que Clarisse La Rue

-Genial, salvada por un hijo de Deméter- dijo despectivamente

-Si te hace sentir mejor, también te salvaron una hija de Hermes y una hija de Poseidón- le comente y después me dirigí al grupo- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo regresar al campamento?

Al hacer la pregunta todos solo encogieron los hombros o negaron con la cabeza

-Charly- me hablo Daap- ¿Qué hay de la semilla que te dio Perséfone?

Tenía razón, tal vez fuera de ayuda, así que me acerque al bosque, cave un pequeño agujero y plante la semilla.

-¡Por fin los encontré!- grito circe cuando estaba por hacer crecer la planta-ahora no volverán a escaparse

Dicho esto broto la planta, la cual resulto tener un capullo del cual salió una criatura parecida a un cachorro

-Miren, es un Leafeon- grito un hijo de Mercurio

-¡Claro que es un pokemon!-dijo un muchacho- es un cachorro de perro del infierno

-No puede ser, es más como una planta

Mientras todos discutían yo me quede pensando _"esto es lo que me mando mi hermana, como podremos salir de esta isla con ese cachorro"_

-WOOF- ladro el perro y unas lianas ataron a Circe

\- creen que con esto me podrás detener- se burló la hechicera- pero por más que se movía no se podía liberar- ¡Esta bien, está bien!, hare lo que quieras, pero suéltame

-Muchas gracias cachorrito- dije acariciándolo- te pondré Leafy ¿te gusta?

-Woof, Woof- ladro contento el perrito y entendí que le gustaba el nombre y estar conmigo

-Gracias, ahora puedes soltarla por favor-le pedí

Cuando liberamos a Circe, le dijimos que nos enviara a todos al campamento y lo cumplió de mala gana

-Leafy, muchas gracias por ayudarnos- le dije al perro que llevaba en mis brazos, al parecer controlar y darle magia a esas lianas lo canso y lo lleve a la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres


	6. Leafy y yo

**Este fic participa en la actividad de cabaña: limpiemos el bosque. Aquí narro como ayude a limpiar el bosque y como mi querido familiar casi fue comido por una vaca**

* * *

Me desperté temprano, como hijo de Deméter era mi obligación ayudar en la limpieza del bosque.

-Leafy, despierta- le susurre al cachorro que me había regalado Perséfone

Desde que orino por accidente sobre Groot, la mascota de Ari, no podíamos dejarlos solos en la misma habitación

-deberías disculparte con Groot- le dije a lo cual solo recibí bufidos del "perro planta"

Cuando llegamos al bosque aún no había amanecido del todo, no había mucha que hacer así que empezó por revisar los árboles y la madera podrida

-¡GUAF!, ¡WOOF!- oí a Leafy gruñir al parecer quería llamar mi atención

-¿Qué pasa Leafy?, ¿quieres ayudar?- le pregunte al perro y este empezó a dar vueltas para dar a entender que si- está bien, ten estas semillas.- le dije dándole una pequeña bolsita- son Manzanos, tus favoritos, no los pongas tan cerca y no los hagas crecer tanto o te cansaras

Leafy ladro y fue a plantar las semillas que le di.

A los pocos minutos escuche a Leafy pedir ayuda y rápidamente fui a buscarlo

-No puede ser- dije, pues lo que había atacado a Leafy era un Catoblepas que quería comérselo- ¡¿qué hace esto aquí?!

Los Catoblepas no eran monstruos malos o difíciles de matar, pero cuando te metías con su comida es mejor huir o matarlo lo más rápido posible

-Leafy acércate poco a poco- le dije al perro y mientras se acercaba enredaba al monstruo en mis típicas enredaderas- ¡LISTO! ¡CORRE LEAFY!- grite mientras mi enredadera terminaba de enredar al monstruo

-Leafy discúlpame, no debí mandarte solo- me disculpe con el perrito y saque una daga de Bronce celestial, que siempre cargo, y se la enterré en el cuello del monstruo vacuno


	7. Historia de una memoria no contada

**Disclaimer: toda la saga de PJ no me pertenece, si no a Rick Riordan**

 **En este fic cuento mi llegada al campamento greco romano**

* * *

Querido diario, disculpa por no haber escrito correctamente las cosas desde que llegue al campamento, pero te contare como fue el día en que llegue

Por fin había ahorrado el dinero suficiente para el tour que habían planeado unos amigos, primero iríamos a Guerrero a estudiar a los venados de cola blanca, después iríamos a Nuevo León a estudiar a los tejones (mis favoritos) y por ultimo iríamos a puebla a recibir un congreso.

Partimos muy temprano, cuando llegue al autobús ya casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados excepto uno cerca de unos amigos.

\- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- les pregunte

-Solo si no empiezas con tus raras historias de animales raros- dijo una compañera pero la ignore y me senté

Aun que tenía razón, últimamente veía muchos animales extraños y no podía evitar no decirle a alguien, aunque cuando volteaban a verlo decían que era un animal cualquiera. Me sentía como un niño pequeño al que no le creían

Cuando llegamos a la reserva natural de guerrero eran apenas las 8:00 AM

\- Mira esto Charly- dijo una compañera acercándose a un arbusto de rosos rosas- estas flores están se están secando

Me acerque y le dije pregunte a que rosas se refería

-Pues a est.., juraría que este arbusto que estas tocando se estaba secando- dijo-¿le hiciste algo?

No le entendí, pero cuando iba a explicarle que no creía que fuera eso posible vi pasar a un venado plateado

-¿viste eso?

-Hay no empieces- dijo y se fue

Pero yo decidí buscar al venado que vi, aunque no lo encontré, aunque lo que si encontré fue una estatua de una señora con un ramo de flores y una corona de espigas, lo raro es que me pareció muy familiar

Cuando nos fuimos, yo seguía pensando en esa estatua y en lo familiar que me resulto

Llegamos al recinto de Nuevo león y lo que sucedió me extraño a un más: no solo había vuelto a ver al venado sino también a ardillas, tejones y otros animales del mismo color. Lo raro es que todos ellos tenían que ver con la polinización y cultivo de plantas y arboles

-Charly, ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo una compañera

Pero cuando estaba por abordar el camión, vi a todos los animales y parecía que me estaban llamando

Les dije a mis compañeros que me quedaría un poco más, que no se preocuparan, y en cuanto se fueron fui a seguir a los animales

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando o por donde iba, pero cuando por fin alcance a los animales, había llegado a una pequeña ciudad

-Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- le pregunte a unas señoras que pasaban

Pero solo me vieron y se alejaron murmurando unas cuantas cosas que logre entender como "Unto these Mexicans! " , eso significaba que estaba en Estados Unidos y ahora tenía que pasar desapercibido, hasta que descubriera como llegue aquí

Entonces vi a un policía que se me acercaba, decidí fingir que era de aquí, ya que ni siquiera supe como cruce la frontera, que bueno que sabía hablar ingles

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo- un semidiós y sin armas

-No sé a qué se refiere señor- dije y de repente se convirtió en un monstruo con cuerpo de león y con tres cabezas, una cabeza de cabra, una de serpiente y una de humano, era una quimera

Salí corriendo, pero me perseguía, hasta que llegue a la parte boscosa de la ciudad y tope con un árbol de Eucalipto

-No huyas, de todos modos te comeré- dijo la bestia

-Semidiós toma esto- oí que decía una voz detrás de mí

Era una Ninfa, según parecía, ofreciéndome una daga de un metal que no conocía

Tome la daga y el escudo y me lance sobre la quimera, le enterré la daga en una de las cabezas y en las otras misteriosamente le cayeron dos flechas

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto una chica morena con una cabellera espesa

-Sí, claro- dije aun sorprendido, por que donde hace un momento estaba la quimera, ahora había polvo y su cabeza de cabra, que cuando la tome se convirtió en un escudo

-yo soy Frank Zhang pretor del campamento Júpiter, y ella es Hazel Levesque – dijo el chico

\- Te llevaremos al campamento Greco-romano, es un lugar seguro para semidioses- dijo la chica y nos fuimos caminando

Me contaron que estábamos en Grand Island, Nebraska, y que últimamente estaban llegando más campistas y por eso había más monstruos de los usuales.

Frank me conto que era el campamento, que actividades habían y como me ayudaría a aprender a sobrevivir afuera de el.

Cuando llegamos parecía un campamento nor... Bueno era un poco diferente a los campamentos normales

-Ahora iremos con Quirón para que te explique mejor- dijo Hazel, y de repente vio hacia arriba de mi cabeza y voltee: era un jabalí verde

-Te reconoció tu padre divino, al parecer eres hijo de Ares o Marte como yo- dijo Frank

\- No lo creo, sin ofender, pero a veces a Deméter se le representaba con un Jabalí con una corona de espigas- le dije

-Tiene razón- dijo un centauro que se acercaba- mucho gusto, yo soy Quirón

Y así empezó mi vida en el campamento Greco-romano


	8. Actividad de cabaña: Relacion Simbiotica

**Disclaimer: la saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece y seria retundante decir que si le pertenece a Rick Riordan**

 **este fic pertenece a la actividad de cabaña: socialicemos un poco. aqui cuento como por fin despues de muchas peleas la cabaña de Demeter/Ceres recupero su paz de siempre(Groot siempre me cayo bien, asi que yo solo seguia el juego XDXD)**

* * *

Saliendo de mi clase carrera a pie, en cual casi le ganó a Travis Stoll, pase a la cabaña 11 para ver si ya habían conseguido lo que les pedí

-Hola Charly, aquí tienes tu paquete- dijo daap- solo asegúrate que Quirón no lo vea

-ok, gracias daap- le pague y me fui

-Ya llegue-dije entrando en la cabaña

-Qué bien, ahora puedes ayudarme a separar a Leafy y a Groot- dijo Ari quien estaba intentando separar a las criaturas

Cuando los separamos vi que Leafy tenía mordidas en las hojas que eran sus orejas

-Tu perro volvió a orinar a Groot- dijo enojada Ari

-y tu cosa volvió a morderlo- le dije

Entonces empezamos a discutir como por 20 minutos, y aprovechando Leafy y Groot husmearon el paquete que llevaba

-¿Qué es eso que están comiendo Groot y Leafy?- pregunto Ari dejando aparte la discusión

\- Bueno veo que ahora ya son amigos- dije- es Urea en México la usaba como fertilizante y para preparar comida para ganado.

-Tienes razón, ahora ya serán amigos-dijo Ari pues cuando Leafy comía la urea, se le caían las hojas y crecerles nuevas, mientras Groot comía las que se cain


	9. Abono magico

**Disclaimer: la saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pero si a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en la actividad de cabaña: limpiemos la cabaña del mes de septiembre. Aquí narro como encontré un suministro de abonos mágicos gracias a la ayuda de mi glotona mascota**

* * *

-Leafy, ¿dónde estás?-susurre

Hoy era día de limpieza y no encontraba a Leafy, si no lo encontraba a tiempo Quirón pensaría que no lo podía controlar y me lo quitaría.

Deje de lado mis preocupaciones y empecé a ayudar a mis hermanos y hermanas con la limpieza, Ari tampoco encontraba a Groot.

-Miranda, ¿has visto a Leafy?

-No, a lo mejor esta con Groot-me dijo- lo mejor será que lo encuentres antes de la inspección

-Gracias-le dije y voltee, y para mi sorpresa, Leafy y Groot estaban saliendo de una puerta del suelo

-Leafy, te he estado buscando- dije y los dos cayeron por la trampilla. Fui rápidamente por ellos

-¿Que es este lugar?-dije cuándo entre al sótano oculto

Encontré una nota que decía _" reserva de abono mágico traído del campamento mestizo"_

-Leafy, Groot- regañe a las criaturas- ahora tengo que asearlos

Habían caído dentro de una bolsa que decía " _ **ABONO DE DRAKON**_ " y en letras pequeñas _"da propiedades picantes"_ , y empezaron a devorar su interior.

-¿a que se referirá?- dije y de repente a Leafy le creció una flor roja y empezó a escupir fuego- aun los voy a asear- les dije cargándolos, y susurre-luego volveré.


	10. Las bolas de la muerte: Ataque fraternal

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte:Bolas de la muerte del mes de Septiembre. Aquí narro como yo, charly de la 1 cohorte, hiero de gravedad a Ari de la cohorte 2**

* * *

Septiembre había llegado y otras bolas de la muerte habían llegado, ahora éramos todos contra todos. La pretor y líder de Cohorte Trav decidió que empezáramos a combatir con la Cohorte más numerosa: la 2

-En estas bolas de la muerte son todas las cohortes contra todas- decía Trav

-en total debemos eliminar mínimo 16 campistas, lo mejor es que cada quien derrote a un campista de cada cohorte enemiga- dijo Stay, la hija de Ares y segunda Pretor

Aunque me doliera mucho fui tras mi hermana, ella ya sabía mis tácticas, pero yo también sabia las suyas. Fui a la parte del rio en la que se encontraba oculta

-Leafy, come esto y ataca a Groot- le dije y le di abono de Cancerbero, que al comerlo le creció una flor amarilla en la cola, de la cual le lanzo unas púas a Groot

-Groot, ¿estás bien?- se detuvo Ari, preocupada

Aprovechando la preocupación de Ari por su familiar, me acerque sigilosamente y con mi lanza-granadas le lance una bomba de veneno a la espalda.

-Lo siento, Ari- le dije y la arrastre hasta un árbol cercano

-Pues ya que, así son estos juegos- dijo la chica antes de desmayarse por el veneno


	11. Bolas de la muerte:Guerra de cliches

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte:Bolas de la muerte del mes de Septiembre. Aquí narro como yo, charly de la 1 cohorte, hiero de gravedad a Luis de la cohorte 4**

* * *

Ahora que ya me había encargado de mi hermana, una rival muy potente, tenía que seguir atacando. El siguiente en mi lista era Luis de la cohorte 4.

Como lo supuse lo habían puesto a vigilar cerca del lago, al ser hijo de Poseidón estaba en ventaja, pero no me dejaría intimidar por algo tan "cliché".

Primero tenia que pensar una estrategia, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta de mi presencia hice lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Leafy, ve y distráelo- le ordene al perrito, quien inmediatamente fue

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto cuando escucho la distracción de Leafy

Tome mi lanza-granadas y lo cargue con bombas de Narcisos explosivos, y si no servía mi plan tenía algo de respaldo .Me fui acercando con cuidado pero se dio cuenta

-No tan rápido- dijo y apunto hacia mí su lanza-granadas lo cual hizo que se me cayeran las municiones- ahora no tienes municiones – dijo pues hizo que la corriente se las llevara

Pero lo detuve usando enredaderas y lirios que crecían en el riachuelo

-Que el mejor cliché gane- dije – pero ya no tengo narcisos, Leafy come esto- le di abono de Grifo y le crecieron varias flores naranjas que cayeron sobre Luis y explotaron dejándolo inconsciente


	12. Las bolas de la muerte: somnifero

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte:Bolas de la muerte del mes de Septiembre. Aquí narro como yo, charly de la 1 cohorte, hiero de gravedad a Moisés(Moy) de la cohorte 5 (en realidad lo dejo dormido por un día y medio)**

* * *

Era difícil engañar a un hijo de Vulcano, y mucho más siendo hijo de Deméter (ellos no se distraían con la naturaleza) así que decidí hacer una estrategia con Leafy.

El perro decidió disfrazarse de un perro normal (no me pregunten él lo quiso así), y distraer al pequeño hijo de Vulcano

-¿Estás seguro Leafy?- le pregunte

-¡Woof, guau!- ladro en forma de si, y le di de comer un poco de abono de Hada (como es que llenaron todo un costa), le creció una flor rosa y donde antes estaba mi cachorro, ahora había un hermoso Beagle

Cuando llegamos donde se refugiaba Moy creíamos que el plan saldría a la perfección.

-Oh un lindo perrito- dijo emocionado Moy- ¡y tú crees que caer en un truco tan absurdo!

Apunto a Leafy con una pistola

-Espero que esto funcione- dije toque el suelo y pensé "madre mándame serpientes"

Resulto un poco extraño, pero si funciono mi plan, Moy se había asqueado con la serpientes que lo acorralaron donde yo estaba

-No, qué asco, aléjalas- decía el hijo de Vulcano

\- No puedo hacerle esto a un niño pequeño- dije cuando se acercaba y le dispare solo un somnífero que lo dejaría dormido hasta que acabara el juego


	13. Las bolas de la muerte:Aracnofobia

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en la actividad de cohorte:Bolas de la muerte del mes de Septiembre. Aquí narro como yo, charly de la 1 cohorte, hiero de gravedad a Tomás de la cohorte 3**

* * *

Si me quejaba por tratar de deshacerme de un hijo de Vulcano, no era nada comparado con un hijo de Atenea

Leafy ya estaba muy agotado, así que le pedí que descansara en la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres, yo también estaría cansado y un poco asquea do de comer tanto abono en un solo día

No sabía las debilidades de Tomás, o si este las tenía, supongo que debía tener miedo a las arañas como todo hijo de esta diosa. No se me ocurría nada de cómo atraer arañas hasta que vi que había un montón de arañas en una flor cercana.

Le quite las semillas, a lo cual las arañas no protestaron. Ya tenía las semillas y si no mal me acordaba, los hijos de Deméter podíamos controlar los olores de algunas flores, así que podría fingir el aroma de feromonas de araña. Planté las semillas y las hice crecer en forma de un caminito, hasta donde estaba Tomás, e hice mi estrategia

-Arañas- dijo y me sorprendí de no ver la reacción esperada- ¡ARAÑAS!- ahí estaba

Cuando salió del escondite use la cloroquinesis, de nuevo, para atraparlo con enredaderas

-Hola, discúlpame- dije mientras lo rodaba y las arañas empezaron a rodearlo- no soy tan malo- dije alejando a las arañas y disparándole una bomba de Veneno que dejo inconsciente al Hijo de Atenea.


	14. Conociendo a Polux

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, su saga y personajes, no me pertenecen solo me pertenece mi Oc Charly y Leafy**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en la Actividad de cabaña: limpiemos el bosque del mes de septiembre**

* * *

Después de las bolas de muerte empezó la limpieza del bosque.

Esta era una oportunidad para poder practicar con los abonos mágicos, ya que en las bolas de las muertes solo improvise (y gracias a los dioses no paso nada malo), así que tome a Leafy y fuimos hacia el bosque con una gran mochila (ni tanto, solo era estorbosa)

-Primero vamos a escombrar un poco, Leafy- le dije, pero lo único que hizo el perro fue acostarse sobre un matorral y bostezar- vaya, que entusiasmo

Empecé a recoger unos vidrios rotos, encontré un poco de Acero celestial (se lo llevaría a Pablo al rato) pero lo más importante fue que encontré un cultivo de Artemisa (no la diosa, la planta), ya se me estaban acabando

-Bien ahora podemos empezar Leafy- dije sacando de mi mochila un cuaderno, un lapicero, mi daga y mi escudo (por si las dudas) y los abonos mágicos- Bueno ya sabemos para qué sirve el abono de Drakon, te da poderes de fuego, pero solo durante 3 minutos- dije apuntando mientras le daba a Leafy una prueba de este abono- buena llama- le dije, pues el abono picante le dio la capacidad de escupir fuego- El abono de Hada te deja disfrazarte, pero solo de una versión femenina-apunte, pero no le di a Leafy ya que solo había tomado poco de la gran reserva- el de harpía, te da la capacidad de levitar- apunte y le di un poco, a lo que Leafy floto- que mal solo llegas hasta unos 10 metros- dije, calculando, mientras el perro descendía. – este no dice muy bien de que es, solo tenía una advertencia que decía: no usar sin la debida precaución-leí algo preocupado- mejor dejemos aparte este-Probamos otros diez abonos más hasta que llegamos a-El abono de Cancerbero, hace que te crezca una flor con púas que paralizan al objetivo, ¿Pero cuál será su límite?- le dije al cachorro mientras apuntaba- tendríamos que probar,.. PERO NO AHORA LEAFY- grite pues el perro había comido del abono y lanzo las púas al aire (por suerte me había agachado)- espero que no le hayas dado a nadie

-¡GROWWW!- algo gruño-Quien me lanzo estas agujas- era un gigante que se estaba quitando las púas que Leafy había lanzado- Que han hecho con mi cultivo de artemisas los voy a matar

Tome mi escudo y lo lance para confundirlo

-Leafy, muerde sus tobillos yo tratare de enterrarle mi daga- dije mientras corríamos hacia el gigante

Hice crecer una planta para darme impulso y llegar a su corazón, pero no salió muy bien que digamos. Si le di en el pecho, pero no fue lo suficientemente profundo para matarlo

-Ohm- se quejó- nunca podrán vencer a Artu- dijo el gigante

-Espera, ¿te llamas Artu?- dije deteniéndome- sabes que no importa- dije evadiendo su garrotazo y lanzándole los pedazos de acero celestial que había encontrado- ahora caerás- dije mientras volvía a usar la Cloroquinesis para derribarlo- Bueno he de admitir que eres muy bueno Artu, pero Leafy y yo lo somos mas

Lance mi daga hacia su cuello y logre darle, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Tome un impulso y salte hacia su cuello para intentar derribarlo, llegue, saque mi daga de su cuello y logre tirarlo

Pero antes de lograr mi objetivo el gigante me tomo con sus manos, arrojándome hacia el suelo y caí encima de los abonos mágicos, antes de que el desapareciera dejando polvo y un objeto raro con algo que parecía una cabra.

\- ¿Pero qué paso?, Leafy no te entiendo- dije reincorporándome, cuando note algo extraño- en realidad no te entiendo, ¿y por que mi voz es más aguda de lo normal?- dije algo asustado

-Woof- ladro Leafy, y aunque no lo entendía sabía que estaba preocupado- Woof

-Gracias por traer mi escudo- dije y me observe; no lo podía creer, tenia de nuevo 8 años- No, no ¡las voces volverán!*

-No pasara eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo alguien atrás de mi, que resulto ser Pólux- y solo durara poco tiempo

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunta tonta, al ser hijo de Dionisio ha de saber de locura y esas cosas- digo, como lo sabrías tu, si se supone que estos abonos son de la cabaña de Deméter

-Sí y no-dijo- los abono fueron creados para unir a las diferentes cabañas e hijos de dioses menores, pero lamentablemente no funciono, y terminaron dejándolos en la cabaña de Deméter- explico-cada uno fue hecho por un campista o cabaña diferente hace muchos años, antes de que mi hermano y yo llegáramos a este campamento

-Pero sigo sin saber cómo sabes de estos abonos – le dije confundido- además como sabias que no iba a pasar esto

-Muy fácil, había una hoja en la cabaña de Dionisio, ahora también de Baco, que dice lo que les ocurre a las plantas y a los portadores de cloroquinesis, cuando eran tocados por estos- dijo señalándola- ah Castor le gustaba leerla- dijo un poco triste por la muerte de su hermano, y yo preocupándome por regresar a una edad que no debía tener- ten ahora es tuya, en el que caíste fue hecho con ayuda de Hijos de Dionisio y de Hebe. Te regresa a una edad a la que hayas tenido una experiencia traumática que haya hecho que te diera un trastorno mental, pero que a la vez te volviera mas fuerte- dijo-Pues me voy al campo de fresas, hasta luego amiguito

-Espera, yo te acompaño- dije recogiendo mis cosas y siguiéndolo hasta el hurto; el efecto desaparecería mientras le ayudaba.

-Por cierto, lindo escudo- dijo- tiene una imagen de una cabra

-Ten- dije ofreciéndoselo- yo tengo otro y además es en agradecimiento por la información

* * *

 **N/A: como habran adivinado, y si no es asi, mi Oc Charly, al igual que yo, sufrio de Transtorno de personalidad multiple(me gusta que mis personajes se parezcan a la realidad). Las razones no las dire para no incomodar a alguien**


	15. Todo es culpa de Mendel

**Disclaimer** **: la saga de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, ami solo me pertenece el Oc Charly y Leafy ( Erick y Nick me pertenecen pero no creo volverlos a utilizar en otro fic)**

 **Aviso:Este fic participa en el reto temático del mes de Agosto-Septiembre "Plantas alucinógenas" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.**

* * *

-¡STOLL!-grito katie frustrada, y no la podía juzgar, yo también estaría frustrado si no tuviera pruebas de que Travis y Connor Stoll se habían robado y contrabandeado nuestras experimentos con plantas

Pero empezare desde el comienzo.

Hace muchos años, Deméter, para variar, tuvo un hijo que tenía interés en la naturaleza y los animales, de seguro lo conocen, se trata ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Gregor Mendel(no tienen que usar google, ahora se los explico). Él fue uno de los hijos de Deméter que tuvo más avances en la cloroquinesis, pero también el mayor hipócrita que haya dado a luz mi madre.

Johann, no sabía que Deméter era su madre (Como la mayoría de los semidioses), hasta que un el 9 de octubre de 1843, Deméter lo reconoció y le explico todo.

¿Y qué creen que hizo Johann?, pues el muy ***** insulto a Deméter diciendo que la mitología griega era pura basura y mentira. Y ese día ingreso a un convento o algo por el estilo, se cambio el nombre y dejo de lado todo lo que había pasado ese día. Pero Deméter no es vengativa (la mayoría de las veces) así que le dio su bendición, pensando que recapacitaría y pediría perdón.

Pero eso nunca paso. Mendel tuvo una bella vida sin monstruos (sigo sin entenderlo) y al muy hipócrita se le recuerda hoy en día por sus proyectos de hibridación en plantas (claro, reniega de tu madre y luego utiliza los poderes que heredaste de ella)

Pues aunque Deméter haya olvidado este pequeño punto, en la cabaña 4 no, cada que podemos realizamos hibridaciones para recordar que nosotros somos mejores personas (por lo menos en lo ético) que Mendel. Bueno en realidad esa tradición ya nadie la sigue para molestar a Mendel

Estos híbridos los hacemos por diversión, y aunque siempre los tenemos ocultos, alguien de la cabaña de Hermes logro robarlos

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Katie- trataba de tranquilizar a la líder- todo el campamento esta en busca de los culpables, lograremos encontrarlo

-SI, pero sí lograron sacar las plantas, Quirón nos prohibirá volver a hacerlos

Después de eso salí a ayudar a encontrar a más campistas perjudicados por las plantas.

Lo único que sabíamos era que alguien de la cabaña de Hermes/Mercurio (gracias al espejo de cierto hijo de afrodita), pero no sabíamos con certeza quien había sido, y lo peor es que había arruinado plantas que ni siquiera eran peligrosas (esto lo va a pagar)

-Woof, woof

-Leafy, ¿Dónde está?- le dije a mi mascota y lo fui siguiendo a afueras del campamento

Llegamos a la entrada del campamento, cuando vi a un joven tirado, creo que se llamaba Érick y era un hijo de _Victoria_

-¿Estás bien?- le dije y saque un vaso y un termo de mi mochila- toma esto te ayudara

Le di un vaso con un líquido color Violeta y de repente se reicorporo

-Gracias- dijo

-De nada- le dije- te puedo hacer unas preguntas

-Claro

-Bueno primero, quiero saber cómo llegaste aquí- le dije- ¿Qué hacías antes de que te desmayaras?

-Estábamos celebrando en la cabaña de Nike/Victoria, unos amigos y yo, que había recibido una beca para entrar en la universidad-dijo

-Felicidades, ahora ¿Podrías decirme quienes eran esos amigos?- seguí con mi interrogatorio

-No recue… auch- se quejó- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, ¿me podrías decir con quien estabas celebrando? ¿Fue algún hijo de Hermes, tal vez?

-No, fueron un amigo hijo de Iris, una niña de Hécate y varios hermanos y hermanas de Nike

-¿Comieron o bebieron algo extraño?, ¿tal vez algunas hojas con sabor a marihuana y aguacate?

-N... auch- se volvió a quejar- ahora que recuerdo, si, fue una extraña hoja con forma de estrella, pero no recuerdo a que sabía

-¿Y quién te la dio?

\- Fue mi hermano Nick, de Nike

-Llévame con él, por favor-dije a Erick

Me llevo hasta la cabaña de Nike/victoria a buscar a su hermano, y por Fortuna(o Tyche, como le quieran decir) estaba solo en la cabaña acabando de hacer su equipaje

-Gracias Erick, suerte en la universidad- le dije- oh por cierto toma esto- le ofrecí un vaso con un líquido dorado

-Pero ya me siento mejor

\- De todos modos tómalo- le dije y me acerque a Nick- hola Nick necesito preguntarte algo

-No tengo tiempo- dijo nervioso y trato de empujarme y huir

-Oh, claro que no lo estás- dije sujetándolo y atándolo con unas lianas- toma esto

Le di el mismo jugo que a Erick y empecé a hacer mi interrogatorio

-Lo que te acabo de dar a beber, es como un jugo de uva común y corriente- le explique- la única diferencia es que este tiene esporas que cada vez que mientes te causan un dolor en la Neurohipofifis que te obliga a decir la verdad- claro los hijos de Deméter sabemos Fisiología- a Erick le deje la opción fácil, pero esto ya me está impacientando

-Está bien cooperare- dijo

-Claro que lo harás- lo amenace- Primero ¿Quién te dio esas hojas?

-Fueron unos hijos de Hermes

-¿QUIENES?- L e grite

-Los Stoll

-Está bien, toma esto- le di el vaso y lo libere, y me dirigí a la cabaña de Hermes

Lamentablemente seguía en reconstrucción y empecé a buscarlos por todo el campamento

-¡STOLL!- Grite cuando los encontré

-¡Oh Connor, cuidado un hijo de Deméter!- dijo Travis sarcásticamente

-¡OH CLARO QUE DEBES DE TERNER CUIDADO!- Les grite

Entonces los atrape en enredaderas que empezaron a estrujarlos y no podían huir

-¡Suéltanos ya!- dijeron al unísono los hermanos

-¡ ¿QUE HICIERON CON NUESTRAS PLANTAS?!- les grite mientras las enredaderas los estrujaban más y mas

-No fuimos nosotros, ahora suéltanos-dijo Travis

-NO LES CREO

-En serio, no sabemos quién destruyo su cobertizo y tomo las hojas, nosotros solo las distribuíamos- dijo Connor

-ERA UN GRAN PROYECTO PARA MÍ- seguía enojado y las plantas seguían estrujándolos- AHORA MORIRAN

Pero antes de que pasara lo pero Leafy me mordió el tobillo y con su veneno inactivo mi Cloroquinesis

-¡ah, lo siento!, perdí de control- me disculpe- gracias Leafy, casi cometo un grande error

-No te preocupes- dijo Travis- y lo sentimos por su cobertizo

Dicho esto, huyeron lo más rápido posible para unos hijos de Hermes

-Todo es culpa de Mendel- dije tomando un antídoto para el veneno que me había inyectado Leafy


	16. Aprendiendo a cocinar para la Antesforia

**Disclaimer: la saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, el único personaje que me pertenece es Charly y Leafy; Cesar le pertenece a** **Caesar73** **, Ari le pertenece a** **tomoyo0000001** **,Effy le pertenece a** **EffyCHB** **.**

 **Aviso: este fic pertenece a la actividad de cabaña: socialicemos un poco del mes de Septiembre.**

* * *

Era otra mañana en el campamento Greco-romano, en la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres todo seguía su curso: Katie y Miranda observaban fotos de hermosos jardines, Ari estaba leyendo la bitácora de Magnolia en su cama, varias de mis hermanas militares (Ceres) discutían sobre cómo poner un poco de naturaleza en sus armaduras y yo estaba empacando

Tenía que regresar a México (¿Cómo? no lo sé aun, ni siquiera recuerdo como pase la frontera), se acercaban los exámenes en mi escuela y tenía que ponerme a estudiar mucho, pues últimamente no había estado enfocado en la Veterinaria(a menos que cuente esa vez que fui a la isla de Circe)

-Woof, woof

\- Leafy no te puedo llevar, estaría muy ocupado como para poder atenderte, además no sé si mi familia podrá verte como un perro normal o como lo que eres-le explicaba- además tu orina sería un gran problema

-guuaf, woof

-No podrás convencerme, y deja de sacar mis cosas- le dije ya que cada vez que metía algo a la maleta el la sacaba (aunque no tenía muchas cosas que empacar)

-Charly, tienes que arreglar lo que les hiciste a los Stoll antes de irte- me comento Ari

-Claro, solo que no sé cómo-le dije- coseche unos tubérculos que diseño Miranda, servirían para borrar la memoria

-Yo creo que sería mejor que resolvieras este embrollo de otra manera- agrego y volvió a su lectura

Al terminar de empacar, salí a buscar a los Stoll

-¿Ahora que es lo que hare?, ¿Leafy de donde sacaste esa libreta?- le pregunte al cachorro que llevaba un cuaderno en la boca

Lo saque y lo revise, lo raro era que tenía el símbolo de Perséfone. Perséfone nunca había tenido hijos semidioses, ni siquiera sabía si le agradaban los semidioses

Lo empecé a leer, parecía una bitácora de un semidiós, aunque no decía a quien le pertenecía. Hablaba de un don que tenía que ver con la cocina, pero eso no podía ser cierto, ya que la única diosa que tenía que ver con la cocina era Hestia/Vesta, pero ella virgen y hasta donde todos sabemos ella no es como Atenea, que puede tener hijos sin la necesidad de romper ese pacto

-Leafy, ¿dónde lo encontraste?-le susurre al animal y fue corriendo hasta los campos de fresas

-Hola Charly- me saludo Dakota

-Hola Dakota y Pólux, ¿Qué hacen?- salude a los hermanos

-Estamos enseñándole a Effy como ayudar en el huerto, mira ahí viene-dijo Pólux señalando al mencionado

-Hola Charly- me saludo, traía unas canastas de Fresas- Pólux, aquí traigo estas fresas.

-Ah, claro yo las llevare a la bodega, para que mañana las entreguen- dijo y se fue

-Oye Charly, ¿qué es eso?- me pregunto Effy viendo la bitácora

-Es una libreta que encontró Leafy, no dice de quien es además de estar escrita totalmente en griego, y cuando le pregunte donde la había encontrado me trajo aquí-le explique-¿no es de alguno de ustedes?

-Pues mía no es- dijo Effy

-Tampoco mía, y no creo que sea de Pólux-dijo Dakota- pero ya la leíste a fondo

-Sí, tiene el símbolo de Perséfone y un montón de notas sobre un don del que nunca había oído hablar

-De Proserpina, déjame ver- dijo Dakota tomando la libreta y hojeándola- oye es muy interesante

-Sí, la que más me interesa es esta- le dije mostrándole una hoja marcada

-Oye esta es una de los platillos que hacíamos en el campamento Júpiter durante la _Antesforia_

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo siempre la acompañaba con Kool-Aid - vaya sorpresa- ¿y la piensas preparar?

-A lo mejor, pero no creo poder encontrar todos los ingredientes a tiempo-le dije- además suena un poco rara pues lleva frutas y verduras que no se llevan bien juntas

-Tal vez tenga que ver con el don que dices- dijo Effy- pero no creo que sean fáciles de encontrar ¿aquí dice que Uvas del dios de Nisa?

-Creo que se refiere a tu padre Dionisio- le comente pero se supone que sigue en su castigo que le impuso Zeus, ¿así que como es que lo comías en el campamento Júpiter?

-Supongo que tal vez porque mi padre es Baco y no Dionisio- dijo el muchacho tomando de su jugo- o tal vez era una imitación

-Tal vez, pero aun así ¿cómo podre conseguirlas?

\- Oh ya se- dijo Dakota- Tal vez si Pólux y yo hacemos crecer Uvas con Cloroquinesis a lo mejor se igualen a la de Dionisio o Baco

-Hablaban de mí- dijo Pólux, quien había aparecido de repente

-Claro- dijo Dakota- Necesito que me ayudes a intentar algo

Le explico y pusieron manos a la obra: dirigieron sus manos hacia el suelo e hicieron crecer una Vid de la cual brotaron uvas, pero no eran uvas cualquieras, eran Uvas del color del Icor

-Nunca había hecho crecer uvas de este color, ni siquiera cuando las hacia crecer con Castor- decía Pólux

-Yo nunca había hecho brotar uvas, así que pensé que eran de color normal-decía Dakota tomando una y comiéndosela- Guaauu, está muy rica

-¿En serio me las puedo llevar?

-Claro- dijeron los hijos del dios del vino

Y así me puse a recolectar los ingredientes (aunque casi había olvidado que a los que buscaba eran a Travis y Connor)

-Sí que es extraña esta lista Leafy- le comente a mi mascota que me seguía arrastrando una bolsa más grande que el- dame eso- dije tomándole la bolsa- Bueno tenemos las uvas de la cabaña de Dionisio/Baco, que Dakota y Pólux nos dieron-decía mientras observaba la lista de la libreta- Tenemos la Lechuga romana, de la cabaña de Afrodita/Venus, que Piper y Drew hicieron crecer con su embrujo habla, no te rías Leafy así se llama este tipo de Lechuga- regañaba a la criatura que se reía por la coincidencia-creo que ya tenemos todos los ingredientes-decía mientras volvía a confirmar que tenía todos los demás- bueno ahora hay que pasar con los utensilios que necesitamos- dije y observe otra lista- vaya casi todo lo tenemos en la cabaña de Deméter- le decía a Leafy- pero esto donde lo podre encontrar

El perro en respuesta ladro y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección donde había querido ir toda la mañana

-Charly, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Cesar cuando llegue a la recién reconstruida cabaña de Hermes/Mercurio

-Hola Cesar- salude- necesito que me hagas dos favores.

-Está bien, pero sabes que tendrás que pagar- dijo este

-Ve directo al grano

-Son dos favores así que quiero dos cosas a cambio- dijo el hijo de Hermes- Primero quiero que me des algo para hacer crecer mis plantas, después del interrogatorio todo quedo destruido

-Está bien, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

-Quiero que me des a Lea...

-Olvídalo, nunca te lo daré- dije antes de que terminara de formular su petición

-Esta bien, pero aun así me quedaras a deber un favor

-Como sea- le conteste- después de esta charla innecesaria, te diré lo que quiero. Primero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Travis y Connor, para que luego ustedes tres hagan su "magia de Hermes" con esta receta

-¿A que te refieres con nuestra "Magia de Hermes"?

-Ni yo mismo lo se aquí solo pone que Tres hijos de Hermes, o en su defecto de Mercurio, usen un tipo de "magia" para hacer que todo la receta tenga sentido

-Está bien, no lo entiendo, pero te ayudare

-Gracias, volveré como en hora y media

Regrese a la cabaña de Deméter por lo que necesitaba para poder realizar la receta, por suerte no había nadie, así que tome todo lo necesario y en una mesa empecé a realizar la receta

-Listo, he terminado- le dije a Leafy- aunque no quedo como yo esperaba, vamos con los Stoll y cesar

Saliendo de la cabaña, entro Miranda Gardiner

-Oh que es esto- dijo metiendo un dedo en el tazón en el que llevaba la mezcla- esta rico, ¿qué es?

-Es una receta que intente, estaba en esa libreta- le conté a mi hermana- me costó mucho encontrar todos los ingredientes, pero espero que valga la pena

-¿Dices que seguiste la receta de esta libreta?- asentí- es extraño, yo había encontrado una libreta así cuando llegue al campamento Mestizo

-¿Y todavía la tienes?

-No, la perdí hace mucho-contesto- lo más curioso es que intente hacer la misma receta, conseguí todos los ingredientes, pero no me salió tan rico como esta, Suerte

Me dijo y se fue hacia su cama. Salí de la Cabaña y fui directamente hacia la cabaña de Hermes

-Por fin llegas- dijo Cesar

-Lo siento- me disculpe- aquí dice que lo que tienen que hacer es agregar el ultimo ingrediente, que es agua de la fuente de Hebe, mientras la revuelven tres veces en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, cada uno

Les entregue la botellita para que terminaran la receta

-Esto es un poco ridículo- dijo Cesar cuando llego su turno-cuando veremos la dichosa "Magia"

-De hecho ya paso- le conteste revisando la bitácora- Travis, dame esa botellita

-Pero si yo no tome nada- intento defenderse

-Está bien, te la dejare si no la traficas como otras cosas- le dije

-Ok

Por qué esa era la magia de Hermes: engañar sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera sus propios hermanos

Lleve mi receta al pabellón de comida y ofrende una parte para Deméter, otra para Hestia y otra parte para Perséfone. Aun asi sobro mucho, lo cual lo repartí con todos los que me ayudaron,ojala me hubiera alcanzado para darles mas


	17. Conociendo a Persefone

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de PJO NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

 **Aviso: este fic no participa en ningún reto del foro "El campamento Greco-romano", y el personaje de Ari Fernández le pertenece a tomoyo0000001**

* * *

Por fin estaba en México. Al parecer algunos semidioses latinos ayudaron a crear túneles y pasajes que solo ellos podrían usar, o por lo menos eso fue lo que Katie Gardner me había explicado.

Lo bueno es que llegue exactamente en la fecha en que empezaron los exámenes, lo malo fue que nadie pareció extrañarme o preguntar a donde había estado (a quien engaño, eso fue bueno)

-Los exámenes se suspende hasta nuevo aviso- nos decía el director de mi escuela, el cual había interrumpido la clase de Genética

-Bueno, siquiera tenemos más tiempo para estudiar- comentaba uno de mis compañeros

-Yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo- decían otro

Cuando salí de la escuela recordé que solo habían pasado una semana desde que regrese del campamento. No es que me quejara pero el único contacto que había tenido en esa semana con el campamento o con mi madre fue cuando fui de compras

 _Flashback_

 _Estaba saliendo del supermercado, junto a mi primo, cuando vi un escaparate_

 _-Oye mira que ricos pasteles- le decía a mi primo cuando de repente se escucharon unos truenos- ¡oye tiene piñón!_

 _-¿A quién le gritas?_

 _-A nadie- dije nervioso_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a estudiar hasta que escuche un maullido que venía del piso de abajo y baje a checar que era.

-Perséfone, ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?- le dije a mi gata, que se había metido a la casa

-Yo la deje entrar, es una tierna y leal amiga desde que era solo una pequeña gatita- dijo una voz, que resulto ser Perséfone, e inmediatamente mi gata se fue a sus brazos

\- P-p-Perséfone- dije impresionado, ya que no imaginaba que conocería a mi hermana divina tan pronto- ¿qué hace aquí y a que se refiere con que la conoces desde que era una gatita?

-No tienes que hablarme de tu, hermanito-contesto- además en el inframundo los únicos animales que no sufren mucho estar ahí son los gatos- dijo -El motivo de mi visita es que quiero conocer más a mis hermanos y hermanas semidioses

-Disculpa que lo dude, pero no creo que sea el único motivo

-Bien, me descubriste-dijo- primero te quiero contar que me toco el honor de invitar a dos semidioses a la "Antesforia y reunión familiar de los hijos de Deméter" y pues como dos de mis fieles mascotas, aunque creo que ya no son mías, me llevaron hacia ti- creo que se refería a Leafy y Persy-además he perdido dos objetos muy importantes y necesito de su ayuda

\- Claro- es una diosa, y aunque sea mi hermana dudo que si le respondiera que no la cosa acabaría bien

-Perfecto, lo más fácil es encontrar mi libreta de recetas- dijo y pensé...- ahí están todas las recetas favoritas de mi tía Hestia y de nuestra madre, además escribí ahí acerca un don no muy conocido de Deméter

-Por casualidad no tendrá tu símbolo y está escrita totalmente en griego-Ella solo asintió- entonces aquí tienes, Leafy la encontró en el campamento Greco-romano

\- Oh, con que aquí estaba- dijo sorprendida, aunque sonó muy falsa- puedes quedártela, solo quería saber dónde estaba. Bueno lo segundo te lo diré después, primero te mandare para que me ayudes a elegir al segundo Mestizo que vendrá a la reunión.

Dicho esto aparecí en el campamento Greco-romano, y para mi suerte, Perséfone me dejo cerca del rio de madera (Wood river), así que me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres

-Charly, ¿cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Miranda

-Hace poco, ¿oye donde están todos?- le pregunte pues el campamento estaba casi vacio

-Todos se fueron de vacaciones, algunos regresaron al campamento mestizo o al campamento Júpiter- contesto- Yo iba de regreso al campamento Mestizo

-Ah, y por cierto ¿sabes si alguien se quedó en la cabaña de Deméter?-Le pregunte

\- que recuerde nadie- dijo- oh espera, Ari está todavía aquí, ¿por qué preguntabas?

-Por qué Perséfone quería un favor y necesita a dos hijos de Deméter

-Pues lo siento, pero no cuentes conmigo-dijo- no me agrada Perséfone

-Si lo entiendo, no te preocupes- no entendía como no le podía agradar la diosa de una de las mejores estaciones del año-Bueno nos vemos luego.

Entre en la cabaña, y efectivamente, estaba prácticamente vacía, solo había unas cuantas cosas en una cama.

-Hola Ari, necesito de tu ayuda

-Hola Charly, es muy urgente, quede de ir a uno de los otros dos campamentos con unos amigos- contesto

-Claro que es urgente, necesito que me ayudes

Le explique cómo había aparecido Perséfone en mi casa y que me había pedido un favor para una reunión familiar de Deméter, que en realidad tenia mis dudas pero que sentía que debíamos ayudarla

-Está bien, te ayudare- acepto- aunque no me creo eso de la reunión familiar, tal vez si entre sus hijos dioses, pero creo que miente sobre que estamos invitados

-Gracias Ari-agradecí a mi hermana

Salimos y nos intercepto Leafy quien me gruño

-Hola Leafy- dije nerviosamente- disculpa por no haberte buscado en cuanto llegue

-Woof, guaf- dijo el animal

-Está bien te seguiremos- dijo Ari

-Pensé que era el único que le entendía

-De hecho cuando te fuiste empezó de melancólico y trate de animarlo platicándole- explico- ¿es aquí?

Leafy nos había llevado a la parte más alejada de los campos que le pertenecían a la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres.

Lanzo un aullido largo y grave, y se abrió una especie de compuerta en el suelo, de la cual salió Perséfone.

-Hola hermanos, mucho gusto en conocerte Ari Fernández- saludo la diosa-Ahora que están juntos necesito les explicare la segunda parte del plan... Digo del favor que van a hacer para ayudarme. Una manticora tie... robo un objeto muy importante para la celebración y necesito que lo recuperen por mí

-Vaya, que original- dijo Ari, pero Perséfone no le hiso caso

-Los enviare a donde está la manticora y los alcanzare cuando se hayan encargado de ella- dicho esto la trampilla se cerró y nosotros aparecimos cerca de una cueva

-Está bien, terminemos con esto rápido- dije y le di una espada de bronce celestial-si no te acomodas con esta tengo un arco y algunas semillas en mi mochila

-No, está bien –respondió

-¿Qué crees que le robaron a nuestra hermana?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que ha de ser algo sin importancia-dijo- si no nos pediría ayuda

-¿Por qué todos odian a Perséfone?-dije pero no me contesto

Cuando entramos, no vimos señales de la manticora, pero lo que si vimos fue el lugar donde tenía sus objetos

-Parece más un grifo que a una manticora-le comente a Ari

-Tienes razón, aquí hay muchos objetos brillantes- dijo- ahora cual será el que esta "tía" querrá

-no lo sé- dije tomando los objetos- nada parece ser de ella.

Mientras seguíamos observando, la manticora entro y decidió atacarnos mientras estábamos distraídos

-Huele raro- dijo Ari

-Sí, ¡ah la manticora! -dije y empece a lanzar flechas al monstruo , pero esta las evadia

-Préstame tu arco- dijo Ari tomando el arco y lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra

-Dejame intentar algo- le lance a la quimera un puño de semillas, pero cuando intente usar la cloroquinesis no pasó nada

-¿Qué fue eso Charly?- dijo Ari- mejor atácala con tu daga

-Distráela mientras me acerco

Empezó a lanzar un montón de flechas mientras me acercaba a la manticora, cuando estaba a escasos metros de ella desenvaine mi daga y se la enterré en el costado

\- Bien hecho Charly, ahora yo la acabare- dijo lanzándole una flecha en medio de los ojos

Desapareció la manticora dejando solo polvo y su cola de escorpión. Apareció Perséfone con una cara de satisfacción

-Muy bien hermanos, esto era lo que necesitaba- tomo la cola de escorpión de la manticora- Aquí tienen dos de mis rosas ahora pueden irse

-¿Pero qué paso?- dijo Ari cuando vio a Perséfone desaparecer

-No tengo idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo- le dije y tire al suelo mi flor- písala pensando en nuestra hermana, con suerte apareceremos donde esta ella

La pisamos al mismo tiempo y aparecimos en un lugar muy diferente al que pensamos llegar

-¿Pero dónde Hades estamos?- dijo sorprendida Ari

-En el mismísimo Hades, o más conocido como el inframundo, señorita - le contesto una criatura con una voz muy chillona- de hecho está en la cocina de Lady Perséfone

-Pensé que los Gnomos no eran criaturas mitológicas- le comente a mi hermana, la cual se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña criatura- de todos modos ¿Por qué aparecimos aquí?

-Señor y Señorita, no sabemos la razón de por qué aparecieron aquí, pero vamos muy retrasados con la comida para la reunión de Lady Perséfone- decía otro Gnomo- Además nosotros somos criaturas de Lady Deméter

-¿Ah que se refiere con que van "muy retrasados?- les pregunte

-Sucede que la Lady Perséfone nos pidió de último momento que le ayudáramos…

-No puedes decir de último momento si hace lo mismo cada año- lo interrumpió otro Gnomo- además perdió la receta que hay que servir y no consiguió todos los ingredientes

-OK, me podrían decir si es esta la receta- le dije mostrándoles una hoja de la libreta

-Claro, es esta, muchas gracias joven semidiós- dijo con voz chillona- ahora podremos terminar esto a tiempo solo debemos tener el ultimo ingrediente que es condimento de manticora

-¿Se puede comer manticora?- pregunto Ari

-No, el condimento esta hecho de veneno de manticora que es vencida por algún semidiós- contesto un Gnomo que preparaba la comida- Lady Perséfone siempre lo consigue aunque nunca había tardado tanto en prepararlo como este año

Cuando Termino de decir esto, Perséfone entro en la cocina

-Gnomos, he conseguido el veneno de manticora y he preparado el ultimo ingrediente yo sola- dijo y aparentemente no nos había visto

\- ¿Oh estas segura que tu sola?- le reclamo Ari

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo sorprendida y asustada la diosa de la primavera

-Al parecer nos usaste y te descubrimos cuando querías llevarte el crédito- deduje- dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué quieres tanto hacer esta receta?, pensé que los Dioses se alimentaban solo de Ambrosia, Néctar y las ofrendas quemadas.

-Si pero… no tengo que darles explicaciones- dijo enojada

-Hija, necesitas ayudas- dijo una voz de afuera de la cocina que creía reconocer

-Woow, si es quien creo que es, estas en serios problemas- dijo Ari

\- si no quieres tener problemas, tendrás que hacer lo que te pedimos, hermana- le dije

-Está bien, ¡No, mama, todo está bien!- grito a la puerta- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Primero jura por el Rio Estigio que harás lo que te pidamos- dijo Ari- claro que seremos justos

-A mí me parece bien que el trato termine cuando ella pueda abandonar el Hades, ¿te parece bien Ari?

-A mí me parece bien- dijo mi hermana semidiosa- Ahora jura

-Está bien- dijo la diosa-Juro sobre el rio estigio que cumpliré todo lo que me pidan hasta la primavera-Resonaron unos truenos

-Bueno, empezare yo- dijo Ari- Te lo dije Charly

-Eso no fue una petición, pero tienes razón- le conteste porque si tenía razón sobre la reunión familiar

-Se pueden apresurar- nos dijo Perséfone

-Bueno, ahora no creo que se nos ocurra que pedir, pero estaré en contacto contigo- dijo Ari- por el momento me podrías enviar al campamento Greco-romano

Al momento desapareció

-¿Y ahora tú con que me chantajearas?- refunfuño

-Yo no estoy chantajeándote, tú te lo buscaste- le conteste- bueno pues primero quiero que dejes a Leafy, sé que solo me lo diste para espiar el nuevo campamento de semidioses- le dije

-¿Cómo te enteraste?, yo se lo prohibí-dijo

-De echo fue solo una corazonada, pero de todos modos lo tienes que cumplir-le dije- segundo, quiero que dejes de usar a tus hermanos semidioses para tus búsquedas de comida, si tanto necesitas veneno de manticora yo lo buscare personalmente

-Está bien

-Tercero, como supongo que mi cloroquinesis no sirve debido a que "mama" está aquí abajo, quiero que me des un arma o algo para compensar este pequeño hecho, Ah y necesito un transporté para la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres

\- Eso es todo

-De hecho no, como dijo Ari, estaremos en contacto- le conteste- ahora podrías regresarme al campamento, supongo que ahora me será más fácil ir y venir de México al campamento.

-Y es por eso que no puedes comer de estas galletas- le dije a Cesar- tienen Icor dorado de Perséfone

-¿Y por qué le pediste a Perséfone que horneara galletas con su Icor?- pregunto el hijo de Hermes

\- Ella no las horneo- le explique- además solo derramo su Icor, y se lo pedí para ver si cumpliría su palabra

-Ok, ¿y yo que comeré?

-¿Solo viniste a la cabaña para ver que podías comer?

-Si, todo el mundo habla de tus postres y quería robare uno, ahora ya le puedes decir a este monstruo que me baje

-Oh no es un monstruo, es Leafy

\- Pense que Leafy ya no crecería.

-Es lo que le pedí a Perséfone, ahora Leafy puede cambiar de forma y tamaño- le dije- pero solo podrá hacerlo en invierno- explique- Leafy bajalo

* * *

 **Para los que se pregunten Leafy es un Fenec, y si ,le di unos Cupcakes a Cesar**


	18. El hijo de Eros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de PJO NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Solo Charly y Dia me pertenecen**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre-Enero del foro "El campamento Greco-romano".**

* * *

31 de diciembre

-¿pero qué paso?- dije recuperando la poca conciencia que tenia

-Discúlpame, fue mi culpa- dijo un chico de… ¿pelo castaño?

* * *

24 de diciembre

Quirón nos había pedido/obligado a participar en las fiestas, según el ser semidiós no hace que no debamos celebrarlas, mentiras, el solo quería dejarme sin mis reservas de plantas navideñas

Este año no podría pasar navidad ni año nuevo con mi familia, así que me quede en el campamento desde el 23. Todo iba normal, ya que mi cloroquinesis no servía del todo bien, tuve que sacrificar todas las _Euphorbia pulcherrima_ _ **,**_ o noche buenas, que tenía en el invernadero, para adornar.

También adornamos con muérdago, todo el pabellón y algunos hijos de Hefesto construyeron algunas estrellas mecánicas que se convertían en estrellas fugaces al pasar (me refiero a que de verdad se convertían en estrellas fugaces, con fuego de verdad y todo)

-Leafy, ya casi esta la comida que Quirón quería para el banquete, ¿sigo sin entender por qué no solo pedimos la comida como siempre?-le pregunte al pequeño- Tal vez quería una cena casera.

Cuando íbamos de camino al pabellón de comida, sentí algo que se incrusto en mi espalda y me derribo

-Ah, ¿que fue eso?- pregunte y vi a Leafy, y mi mente se nublo- Leafy te quiero mucho

-Woof, Woof

-No te entiendo pero yo también te amo-y lo empecé a perseguir

* * *

Presente

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunte al chico, el cual llevaba un extraño arco y carcaj vacío- ¿y por qué dices que es tu culpa?

-Me llamo Diamond S. Heart, soy hijo de Eros- ahora comprendía el arco, pero ¿y el carcaj vacío?- yo vivo en el campamento mestizo, hace poco mi padre me dio unas flechas busca-corazones, y una nota que decía que tenía que formar parejas, pero cuando salí del campamento mestizo…. bueno eso no importa ahora, el caso es que me metí en problemas en el campamento y con mi padre y me mando en un tipo de misión…

-Woow, Woow, Woow, espera un momento- dije- ¿por qué Eros te daría un arma tan poderosa?, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? Y lo más importante ¿qué Hades significa la S?-Este chico diamante empezaba a exasperarme.

\- No sé por qué Eros me dio estas flechas, llegue a este campamento en un Pegaso y la S es Sincere, pero dime Dia- dijo el chico enojándose y por una extraña razón, sonrojándose, se veía bien- ¿me permitirás seguir mi relato?

-Disculpa, claro continua- dije suspirando

\- Pues salí del campamento con las flechas, estaba siguiendo un holograma de un corazón alado y de repente mis flechas se escaparon, las seguí y llegue aquí.

\- Empiezo a recordar más claro, una flecha se impactó y….¿ me enamore de Leafy?-dije viendo al perro planta

\- ¿Así se llama este pequeño?- dijo Dia, acariciándolo- que bonito perro, aunque nunca había visto uno como tu

-Aja sí, que bonito- dije viendo el alboroto que había en el campamento- ¿cómo es que me "curaron"? , ¿Y cómo es que funcionaban esas flechas?- pregunte y sentí algo en mis manos, era... ¿Una rosa amarilla?

-Pues las flechas solo hacen que la gente se enamore de la persona o cosa que veo luego de ser impactada-explico el chico- pero solo si este siente algo por la persona o cosa, aunque sea solo una pequeña parte- dijo- así que si ves a alguien o algo por lo que no sientas nada la flecha será inútil, además te "curamos" con rosas del amor- dijo- son rosas que cambian de color dependiendo de los sentimientos del receptor

-Que interesante, supongo que tienes más de esas flores

-Tenia, pero la mayoría las use para ayudar a los sátiros y faunos afectados- dijo el chico

-¿Crees que sirva esta?- le pregunte al chico- digo para cultivar más

-Claro, pero necesitaríamos a un experto, ya que la flor usada solo tiene una sola semilla que sigue funcionando

-OH que mal educado soy- dije- Yo soy Charly, hijo de Deméter, creo que eso servirá

-Mucho gusto- dijo como si la conversación que tuvimos nunca se hubiera dado

-Vamos a los invernaderos, ahí hay un laboratorio que nos ayudaran

Llegamos a los invernaderos, y con ayuda de un microscopio y unas pinzas logre sacar una semilla sana.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Dia emocionándose- ¿por qué no haces lo tuyo?

\- ¿te refieres a la cloroquinesis?- le pregunte y el asintió- no puedo ahora- y recordé- Leafy, ¿tu podrías?

Entonces el perro uso su poco poder de cloroquinesis, haciendo crecer un arbusto con muchas de estas rosas blancas

-Woow, nunca imagine que funcionaria- dijo el chico

-Te impresionas muy fácil- le dije mientras él tomaba las rosas- y ¿son suficientes?

-Claro, la mayoría de las flechas cayeron en el bosque afectando a sátiros, faunos y ninfas- dijo contando con sus dedos- por cierto, a los sátiros les gusta más perseguir que ser perseguidos, jajaja

-Eres extraño-dije- pero quien no lo es

Fuimos al centro del campamento, tenía razón, no había muchos afectados y los que no fueron afectados estaban en sus cabañas

-Ten dásela- decía Dia a la primera pareja de afectados que vimos- le va a gustar te lo aseguro

Se notaba que era hijo de Eros, sabía cómo convencer a la gente. Ya habíamos acabado de repartir las rosas

-Por fin acabamos- dijo Dia- por cierto que horas serán

-Son las 6 pm-dije viendo un reloj cercano- espera ¡ya es 31!

-Si

\- pero y la comida- dije y corrí con Leafy a donde empezó todo- Leafy, ¿tu recogiste todo?-Le pregunte viendo unas mesas que parecían estar echas de arbustos

-Woof- respondió el animal cansado

-Que bien todo sirve- dije y saque la libreta que estaba cerca- pensé que todo se echaría a perder, pero esta receta funciono.

-¿Qué le echaste a la comida?- pregunto Dia- sabe normal, rica, pero normal.

-Es un secreto de lady Hestia- dije leyendo- pero la cocine y prepare normal

-¿Que bien, puedo quedarme?, quiero probar estos platillos – dijo Dia

-Claro que te puedes quedar. Déjame primero aviso a Quirón que ya solucionamos todo esto, mientas Leafy y tú lleven la comida al pabellón del comedor

-Espero, ¿Quirón está aquí?-Pregunto Dia

-Claro, casi siempre está aquí, al igual que otros semidioses del campamento mestizo y júpiter

-Por fin acabo todo esto- se escuchó a alguien

-Ves ahí esta Piper- le dije y me dirigí a la casa grande

Ya eran medianoche y todos habían cenado y se habían retirado a dormir

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Dia

-Hola Dia, ¿disfrutaste la noche?-le pregunte- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Si disfrute mucho, es un gran campamento-dijo- ya tengo que regresar al campamento mestizo, me eh ausentado mucho, pero cuando quieras o necesites de mi ayuda, volveré. También los visitare seguido

Entonces monto su Pegaso y se fue


	19. Leafy y yo parte 2

**Este fic participa en la actividad de cabaña: limpiemos la cabaña. Aquí narro lo que pasa cuando tu hermana por el lado divino te "regala" una mascota cuya orina es letal. Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que salí del campamento greco-romano. Pero me preocupaba de Leafy, mi pequeña mascota "regalo" de Perséfone, así que decidí regresar al campamento para estar una temporada con el

-Leafy-lo salude cuando entre en la cabaña- mira, te traje unas granadas

Gracias a Hermes, y también a Mercurio, los semidioses teníamos nuestras propias rutas para llegar al campamento, si no pasar por la aduana por no decir subir a un avión sería un martirio. Como ya era demasiado tarde solo me acosté en mi litera y me quede profundamente dormido.

-Levántate-escuche que alguien, me gritaba mientras me zarandeaba

-Que pasa- dije despertando bruscamente- Ohm miranda eres tu

-Nada de "ohh miranda"-dijo, al parecer algo le molestaba- tu animalito se emocionó tanto de tu llegada que…

-Mejor ni me digas y muéstrame lo que paso- dije interrumpiéndola

Veras Leafy no es animal cualquiera, ni siquiera es un perro demonio común: Él era más pequeño, como un fénec, la mayor parte de su cuerpo se componía básicamente de plantas y, cuando estaba de buen humor, de flores y su mordida era tan venenosa que podría compararse con un dardo impregnado con miel de adelfa. Oh casi lo olvido, su orina es tan acida que puede derretir hasta el acero celestial y mejor no te digo nada de su popo.

-Santa madre Deméter- exclame al ver lo que había pasado

Leafy había hecho pequeño agujero en la entrada, pero era tan profundo y centrado que iba a ser difícil esconderlo

-Buscare algo para rellenarlo, ¿tú puedes encargarte de cubrirlo?-le suplique

-Está bien-dijo a regañadientes- pero, por favor, encuentra la forma para que esto no vuelva a suceder

Salí de la cabaña y pase al cobertizo de jardinería a tomar una pala y una cubeta. El toque de queda no decía nada de levantarse temprano.

-¿Leafy, donde estarás?- me pregunte ahora me serviría mucho.

Agarre un poco de tierra y llene mi cubeta, tendría que servir por el momento, ahora lo que más me preocupaba era saber cómo evitar que Leafy siguiera destruyendo cosas cuando tenía que hacer sus necesidades. Había intentado mezclar azúcar con ambrosia o nectar para neutralizar su acidez pero…

"Acaso crees que la comida de los dioses se da en los arboles- me había regañado katie"

En realidad no tenía idea de dónde venía el néctar o la ambrosia, pero katie tenía razón: no podía desperdiciarlos en una torpe teoría. Por el momento la única solución que tenía era una fosa que había cavado y reforzado con tres capas de acero celestial y arena para gatos(lo cual había funcionado bastante, solo que tenía que cambiar la arena cada medio mes)

Regrese a la cabaña y empecé a rellenar el agujero, no veía al perro por ningún lugar

-Mira encontré este tapete de pasto-dijo Miranda enseñándome el pequeño tapete de césped- podemos acomodarlo ahí y nadie se dará cuenta

-Es una gran idea- dije acomodándolo de forma que cubriera el desastre- bueno buscare a Leafy antes de que vengan a revisar la cabaña

-No tienes que buscar tan lejos-dijo señalando un pequeño ficus cerca de la ventana- siempre hace eso cuando cree que lo vamos a regañar

-Woow que buen camuflaje- dije acercándome al pequeño ficus- Leafy sal

La pequeña criatura salió de un salto, aunque estaba temblando.

-Leaf, pensé que ya habíamos solucionado esto-le dije- recuerda que no puedes hacer eso en la cabaña- le recordé-bueno, es hora de dormir mañana hablaremos de eso

-No- dijo miranda- ten esta escoba, ya son las 7 no tardan en pasar a revisar las cabañas

-Esto no es justo-dije empezando a barrer cerca de mi cama

Vi como Leafy se acostaba en mi cama y se quedaba dormido.


	20. La calaca feliz

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece al querido Tio Rick Riordan. Pero si buscas una historia de algun personaje principal me temo que aqui solo encontraras a mi Oc**

 **Aviso: Esta historia NO participa en el reto "Mes patriotico" del foro** **Campamento Greco-Romano. Posibles spoiler de las pruebas de apolo: la profecia oscura**

* * *

-bien, ya tengo la carne de cerdo, el maíz, las hierbas de olor-decía mientras revisaba mis ingredientes - ahora solo faltan las tostadas

Había dejado el campamento grecorromano por las fiestas, trataría de regresar lo más pronto posible pues había aprendido a usar el viaje planta*, una técnica de los hijos de Deméter parecida al viaje sombra. Sin embargo parece un poco más cansador en mi opinión, la primera vez que lo intente caí dormido por una semana, con ayuda de Leafy logre dominarlo.

-ahhhh- bostece - creo que dominar no es la palabra

Regrese a mi casa caminando, casi no había plantas o árboles en el centro de mi ciudad. Cuando estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa vi un ave plateada, pero no cualquier ave era

Una garza-dije viendo al ave posarse en un edificio pequeño

La garza es el ave sagrada de Deméter, así que intente acercarme pero alzó el vuelo. La seguí pero volvió a hacer lo mismo tres veces más hasta que en un callejón apareció alguien que no esperaba

-Leafy - dije viendo al animal-pedí permiso-si lo sé, soné como un llorón pero necesitaba un descanso de ser pretor - ok, llévame al campamento

Me acerque al helecho donde estaba, odiaba ese tipo de viajes, pero era lo más rápido. Desaparecí en un vórtice y aparecimos en un lugar totalmente diferente al campamento

-Ah... ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunte viendo las cavernas-Perséfone si me estás volviendo a usar para tus planes le diré a mamá

-Tranquilo, yo soy Proserpina-dijo la diosa romana apareciendo de la nada

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-Que yo te pediré tu ayuda en lugar de engañarte para que lo hagas.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres?

-Verás, estamos en los campos de castigos. Ceres le pidió a Plutón poder encargarse del castigo de esta persona-dijo secamente-él era un ladrón, mentiroso-dijo y cuando iba contestar lo típico agregó - y asesino, el mató a quien más odiaba: a toda su familia

-Ok, eso suena... Mal-dije- ¿y cuál es su castigo?

-Revivir el día anterior al que mato a su familia. Una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos-dijo- así que ya debiste haber deducido que es un hijo de Ceres

-está bien, ayudaré-acepte- pero no entiendo por qué yo, soy hijo de Deméter no de Ceres

-el mató a su familia porque descubrió que sus padres y hermanos tenían legado griego-contestó y luego agrego antes de desaparecer - además tú te le pareces

-ok, no tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Me acerque a mi "hermano romano" y de repente aparecimos en una casa algo rústica, pero por alguna razón me parecía conocida.

-Ah... Hola-salude- pues vamos a celebrar. Bue...

-por qué no me gritan, yo los mate-dijo llorando-lo lamento tanto

-El vera a su familia-dijo la diosa apareciendo y titilando en su forma griega- antes de que preguntes, toda su familia reencarno hace algún tiempo. Y por qué no, este hombre vivió en la época de la independencia de tu país: el mato a sus hermanos y padres después del triunfo del cura.

-Esto es perturbador-dije volviendo a la ilusión de la cocina, había mucha comida fantasma y cierto perro demonio con el que no quería hablar- traidor, no te fertilizare.

Fui a sentarme y a comer con este muerto, esto parecía más día de muertos que 16 de septiembre. Hable con él y trate de explicarle que su familia lo perdonaría, aunque él no me escuchara. No podía hacer nada, este era su castigo y lo comprendía, hubo un momento en el que llegue a odiar a mi familia, pero nunca llegaría a asesinarlos.

Cuando todo termino Proserpina me regreso a mi casa, ya era muy noche cuando entre.

-Charly, ¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto mi madre mortal- ¿pensé que solo saldrías un momento?

La abrace y trate de contener las lágrimas

-Lo siento-dije soltándola y poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara- Espero que me hayan guardado un poco de Pozole

* * *

*Me refiero a la habilidad que demuestra Meg McCaffrey al huir de los secuases de Neron. Busque su nombre en varias partes y lo más cercano que encontre fue en la Riordan wiki aparecía como "Plant Teleportation: She can teleport using plants"


End file.
